In recent years Hydrogen Refueling Stations (HRS) has emerged from prototypes towards serial produced HRS. During this journey the dispenser module has become an independent module separated from the HRS center module. Accordingly, this has led to some changes in the design of the HRS in its entirety but also in relation to maintenance, operation and safety of the individual modules.